


Life Has It's Ups And Down's

by villaindeku_101



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaindeku_101/pseuds/villaindeku_101
Summary: Deku, Tilla, Glitch, and Nami were best friends. They lived in Deku’s house. One day, Tilla had a dream-or more like a nightmare. When he woke up, he started having a panic attack. Then, he went to Deku because he is the only one who can calm him down. After he calmed down, he fell back asleep, forgetting that he was in Deku’s room. Glitch saw this and thought something was going on between them. We will leave you, our fellow readers, to find out the rest~
Relationships: Glitchtrap/Original Male Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s)





	Life Has It's Ups And Down's

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a fanfic of real people shipped with characters from video games and manga. We DO NOT own them. But here is who DOES: Scott Cawthon, Five Nights At Freddy’s, SteelWool, Help Wanted, and Kohei Horikoshi, Boku no Hero Academia

**-Morning Time-** **  
** **  
** **~~Tilla’s P.O.V~~**

When I woke up, I was the first one awake, as usual. At this point, my getting up and making breakfast for everyone has become the status quo. I cracked some eggs in a bowl, then got the pancake batter ready. Y’know, the usual stuff you do when making pancakes and eggs. 

Deku woke up next. “Good Morning!” he yawned. “Hey Deku! Thanks for last night.” “No problemo.” Nami stumbled out of Deku’s room. “Good morning, babe!!” Everyone was here. Well, everyone except… “Have you guys seen Gli-” Glitch came out of my room, FURIOUS. 

“HEY! DEKU! WHY WERE YOU CARRYING MY BF INTO MY ROOM, HUH?! YOU TRYNA TAKE HIM FROM ME?!” I got worried. Whenever Glitch got mad, he got MAD. “No! I was just helping him calm down!” I saw the look in Glitch’s eye. I had to do SOMETHING. 

“Uhh, Glitch, calm down. It was just a nightmare! Now just sit and have some panca-” Glitch yelled. “ A NIGHTMARE WHERE I WASN’T GOOD ENOUGH?” He was getting agitated now. I knew, in a few minutes, literal HELL would break loose.

  
  
**~~Deku’s P.O.V~~**

“Nami was next to me reading a book. She heard and saw the WHOLE conversation.” I told him, trying not to escalate the situation. “That’s right, I was.” She replied. Tilla looked at Glitch with a worrisome face. “See glitch? Even NAMI sees were not lying! Now, just calm do-” Glitch SNAPPED. “SHE’S IN ON IT TOO!” He throws a knife at me, not knowing that was a mistake. I caught the knife like a GANGSTER. “YOU DUMBASS!”    


  
**~~Nami’s P.O.V~~**

**  
****  
** “Oh shit,” I said, getting a little worried. “It's about to go down!” Tilla said, who seemed excited but, worried at the same time. “FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!” Glitch yelled, running towards Izuku. I got more worried.

This fight isn't going to end well. Izuku got in a fighting stance then said, “GLADLY!” Tilla yelled, “NAMI! WE HAVE TO DEFUSE THE SITUATION! FAST!” I quickly teleported us outside. “Okay! There!” “Not EXACTLY what I was thinking, but hey, at least they won't wreck this house!” he said jokingly. Glitch makes an assortment of weapons, from a blaster to knives, to swords. 

“ YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG MALHARE! ” Glitch yelled. Then what I saw next surprised me. Izuku transformed into something only I have seen before. It was his demon/devil form. I started getting nervous.

“Oh no…..this is what brings my demon out…” Tilla looked at me, SHOCKED. “Wait, WHAT?” I looked everywhere BUT him. Suddenly, Glitch blasted Deku with a whole BUNCH of blasters. They did not affect him, because he's a demon, but one of the stray ones hit Tilla, and he started shaking. 

He then crashed onto the floor with ERR in his eyes. Everyone stopped and looked, HORRIFIED of what just happened. “ I JUST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!” Glitch said, holding him close. “This is our fault.” Izuku said, with tears in his eyes.   
  


**~~Tilla’s DARKNESS P.O.V~~**

**  
** **  
** **_It was dark… the emptiness was...new, yet comfortable._ **

**_I couldn't_ ** **_SEE_ ** **_anything. I couldn't_ ** **_FEEL_ ** **_. it was all…._ ** **_EMPTY._ **

**_A few seconds went by. Minutes now. Hours by now. Days? WEEKS? Had_ ** **_YEARS_ ** **_gone by?_ **

**_It was hard to tell in the darkness. I heard a voice. Someone...familiar. The repair guy._ **

**_He was checking on me. At least, I think he was._ **

**_I heard him say “no wonder why he died. His brain and circuits are_ ** **_FRIED_ ** **_! Good thing his SIM card is ok…'' I was excited, yet nervous._ **

**_I heard the man walk away, yet I heard his voice._ **

**_It was very faint, but he said he would have me fixed by dinner._ **

**_It was usually at 6:00, but I had said I was gonna do an early dinner because I was gonna take them to an Amusement Park._ **

**_Guess the tickets were incinerated by the blast. While the man was replacing, fixing, and fine-tuning my body, I wondered how worried everyone was._ **

**_*Were they ok?* I thought to myself. *Were they_ ** **_SAFE_ ** **_? Were_ ** **_THEY_ ** **_hit by the laser?* then, it finally dawned on me. *was...was I gonna be ok? Was I_ ** **_SAFE_ ** **_?_ **

**_* Well, I was_ ** **_CERTAINLY_ ** **_hit by a laser. Otherwise, we would be riding a roller coaster about now. Suddenly, I heard the man say “ok, gather round! I'm about to turn him on!” sounds of people walking up to, what I assumed to be my corpse, filled the space._ **

_**Suddenly… my view was filled with color. And I was awake again. It was...strange. Yet, I was happy it happened.** _   
  
****

**~~Glitch’s P.O.V~~** **  
** **  
** I was happy, my boyfriend was alive. 

After a few hours, the repair guy got him fixed. “Ugh, why’s everyone crowding me?” he said.

I hugged him. He groaned. “Be careful! Whenever something gets repaired, especially robots, they tend to be a bit soft…” we thanked him and he drove off. I hugged him even tighter. “You better thank William. If it wasn't for him, you would still be broken.” he chuckled. 

“Well, guess he’s a lifesaver.” we all laughed and went inside. I asked, “Hey VD? Where did Nami go?” “Oh, don't worry about it~” he said with a wink. “Anyway, tuck in you two! Nami and I made Katsudon!”Ie and Tilla sit down. “Mm! This is even BETTER than the kind I got in china! What’s in it?” Tilla said.

“It's a secret!” Deku responded with a smile. I was...disgusted. It tasted WORSE than the Chinese version. But, he has a different taste than me. Yet, I realized...it all connected. Nami not here, VD saying it was a “secret” i started spitting it out. 

“IT HAS SEMEN IN IT! IT TASTES THE SAME AS LAST TIME” “I don’t give a shit, I’m hungry and I’m eating it” Tilla said. “You both are pervs” I said walking away. “It's not Semen! Its sesame seed oil!” VD said. Wait….did he say...SESAME SEED OIL?

  
  
  


**~~Drunk Tilla’s P.O.V~~**

I started running around like a damn maniac. “WHY DID YOU PUT IN SESAME SEED OIL?” “ BECAUSE YOU’RE SUPPOSED TOO!” I heard the two arguing in the background. I bumped into the table, and the oil flew into my hands. I decided ‘hey, I’m already drunk, why not get HAMMERED?’ so I drank the rest of it. 

“Oh shit.” 

I heard them say in unison. I bumped into VD, then into Glitch, accidentally KISSING him, then went back to running around again. “How the HELL did he get DRUNK off SESAME SEED OIL?!?!” I heard VD say. “I DUNNO!” Glitch responded “ Whatever. Hey, watch this,” VD said, throwing some form of powder at me. I then fell onto the couch and fell asleep.

  
  


**(The powder was chloroform, for any readers wondering)**

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~Sober Tilla’s P.O.V~~**

My everything hurts. I woke up and saw my backpack and a tape in my closet. “Hmm? How did that get there?” I didn't question it, put on the backpack, then went to make breakfast.    
  
**~~Deku’s P.O.V~~**

“Good morning you guys!!”I said, walking through the door with Nami on my back and covered in blood. “Not gonna ask, VD. not gonna ask,” Tilla said, coming out of his room. “I WILL ask, however, who brought my things?” 

Ah. So he saw his backpack. “One of your co-workers brought it here and I put it in your closet,” I said, setting Nami down on my lap as I sat down on a chair. “Hey, babe. You look nice” Glitch said to Tilla, coming out of Tilla’s room. “They're a cute couple aren't they, baby?” I asked. “They are!!!!” she responded. “Can you guys shut up? I'm trying a new recipe, and I need to concentrate on it!” Tilla yelled from the kitchen. “How about…….no?” I said, being my usual sassy self.

**~~Tilla’s P.O.V~~** **  
** ****

**  
** I groaned **.** Of COURSE, his response was that. “Whatever,” I responded. “It's almost done anyway,” I said. “Ooh! It smells good!” Glitch said. 

At least SOMEONE has an appreciation for my cooking. “Aaaand… DONE! Blueberry and strawberry pancakes!” I set them all up and waited to see their reactions. “Wow, this is...really GOOD!” Glitch said. “How the hell is this a new recipe?! It's delicious!” VD said, surprised.

“Well, it's not exactly NEW, it's just something I haven't done in a while. I wanted to do something special!” I said, delighted they enjoyed it. “This tastes amazing, Tilla!!” Nami said. I became flustered. “Wow, am I  _ THAT _ good?” I asked in shock. They all nodded. “Wow!” I went to go get changed, and saw on the calendar that today was Pride! “Holy shit! Guys, today is the beginning of PRIDE MONTH!” I yelled in excitement. “YESSSSSS!!!!!” Deku said, filled with glee.

**~~Nami’s P.O.V~~**

I got excited. It's finally pride month! The month I've been waiting for!! “I gotta go get changed!” Tilla said, running to his room. 

“So do we!! Come on, Izuku!!” I said, pulling him into our room excitedly. “I've been DYING to see your pride outfit, Tilla!” Glitch said. “Here it is!” Tilla said, coming out in a beautiful Bisexual suit (with a flag on his cheek to top it off). “Let me just….dammit! I'm out of gum. I'll be right back, I gotta go to the store” Tilla said. “Can I come too?” Glitch asked. “Fine…” “yay!” they went to go get some gum   
  
  


**~~Glitch’s P.O.V~~**

I and Tilla were walking down the street, just chilling. Then, I started seeing people whispering, pointing at us. Then a ballsy little fucker and his friends said, “FUCK YOU, GAYS!” “Sir, we are not gay, we are b-” Tilla started to say, but was interrupted by the man PUNCHING him in the face. 2 of his goons held me back while HE started beating up Tilla. Eventually, I snapped. I slipped outta their grasp, kicked them in the face, then KO'd the dude that was beating him up. I then ran with Tilla’s almost-dead body in my arms back to the house. The second I walked in, Nami and VD knew what had happened.   
  
**~~Nami’s P.O.V~~**

Izuku and I ran to Tilla’s body and quickly set him on the couch. I told Izuku to go and get some bandages to wrap his body with. When we finished healing Tilla, I asked Zuzu “Babe, what are you doing?!” “To either get ice cream or commit a felony. I'll decide in the car” he bent down and kissed me on the lips. “Have fun then!!” I said, waving him goodbye.

**~~Tilla’s P.O.V~~**

The last few minutes were a painful blur. Thankfully, Glitch, VD, and Nami saved me. I started crying. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Glitch said. “I don't like PRIDE month anymore” I responded with every fiber of my being. 

Nami sat next to me, looked at me shocked, and said, “your KIDDING! You're seriously gonna let 1 scruff-up ruin the Pride month?” she said. “ it wasn't a SCRUFF-UP! He was BLEEDING! HE COULD’VE DIED! 20 more seconds and he was toast.” Glitch said in retaliation. 

They started arguing, and eventually, I got mad. I snapped. “ WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING? I’M TRYING TO RECOVER FROM A TRAUMATIZING EVENT!” I yelled as loud as possible. They both look at me, then at each other, then at the ground. “Sorry, Nami.” “I'm sorry too, Glitch,” they said. 

I went to the bathroom to wash my face off. After all, it was covered in smudged paint, blood, and tears. When I got back, I remembered something Glitch had said. “So… I have powers now? Did the repairmen…” “yep.” Glitch responded. “Let’s go train then!” I said.

**~~Glitch’s P.O.V~~**

“Let’s go train then!” I heard Tilla say. “Excuse us one moment!” VD said, pulling me away. “What?” I asked him. “He isn't STRONG enough for my training...at least, I don't think he is… Whatever! You're gonna have to train him,” he told me. “Ok!” I responded. “C’mon, Tilla! Let’s go train!” I said, waving Tilla to come with me. 

  
  


**~~** **SP** **L** **IT** **Tilla’s P.O.V~~**

There we were, outside. I had pushed a button, and suddenly, I could see what glitch was gonna do.

I knew how to COUNTER it, I knew how to REACT to it. He charged me, sword drawn. I laughed and pulled 2 blasters and 2 katana’s out of BASICALLY NOWHERE. He stopped in his tracks, not realizing that was his FIRST mistake. I BLASTED right where he was gonna go, and he just BARELY dodged. I knew how to defeat him.

I started running circles around him, confusing him. I jumped up in the air, aimed my blasters, got my Katana’s ready, and STRUCK! Before I knew it, he was defeated. I had won the battle.

  
  


**~~Glitch’s P.O.V~~**

I was AMAZED! He was so...FAST! And STRONG! He defeated me in the blink of an eye. I heard VD laughing. “Nice,” he said. Tilla helped me up, then asked, “How did I do Glitch? What’s next?” I said “you did good, and it's time for a break.” he looked sad. “Ok…” night soon fell, and we all went to sleep.

**_Hey! Editor Tilla here. This is all based on an RP VD and I made. So, if this stays empty and not updated for a while, give us time! Were just RP-ing some IRL to continue it. So, be patient, be positive, and we’ll see you soon! -Editor Tilla_ **

**_Hello fellow readers!! Just to clarify a few things, Deku is in fact, a villain. He may not seem like it but, he is. Also, I have Corona. On that note, make sure you wear a mask, sanitize often, and overall, stay safe!! See you guys in the next chapter!! -Editor Nami_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't want to reveal my real name. If your wondering which name it is.....it's Nami. And tbh...I don't really know what happened with the Chapter name.


End file.
